The invention relates to a method for controlling the cut register in a web-fed rotary press.
DE 102 45 962 A1 describes a method for controlling the cut register in a web-fed rotary press in which a printing material web, after leaving the last printing unit, is led over pull units each having an adjustable lead to a cross-cutting device, the circumferential speed of one of the pull units being changed in order to adjust the cut register. As compared with setting the cut register by means of a deflection roll that can be displaced or pivoted transversely with respect to the transport direction of the printing material web, this procedure has the advantage of a shorter setting time.